Miley's first kiss!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Who was Miley's first kiss...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: A short story from 29 year old Miley's POV. May the God bless Miley!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's first kiss!<strong>

**My name's Miley Ray Stewart. I think it's a little weird how so many young girls dream about their first kiss, even at age 6 or 7. They hope that their first kiss is goin' to be like in some romantic magical fairytale-world. That a prince or knight's gonna come on ridin' on a white horse and pull 'em away to a land of magic and eternal romance. Myself I've never been that into fairytales...**

**For some unknown reason I always thought that my one true love wouldn't be a royal prince or noble warrior.**

**My 'knight' would be more of a regular guy. Someone who's there for ya on a normal day. Like with my first kiss, for example...**

_**Flashback to Crowley Corners playground when Miley was only 10 years old.**_

Little 10 year old Miley is building a sand-castle with another girl named Annie. Miley and Annie are the same age and have been friends for 5 years.

"Yay! This is gonna be the best sand-castle ever!" says Miley with a smile.

"Yeah! Totally true, Miley!" says Annie.

Suddenly a few older boys ( probably age 12 or 13 ) walk up to Miley and Annie and destroy their sand-castle.

"Hey! What's your problem?" says a very angry Miley.

"Our only 'problem' is that you girls are so weak!" says one of the boys with an evil smile.

"Let's see if we can make 'em cry, dude!" says another boy as he push Annie hard onto the ground.

"I want my mommy!" screams Annie as she begin to cry.

"Now it's your turn, cry-baby!" says the first boy to Miley.

"I'm no cry-baby!" says Miley with confidence as she stand to face the older kid. Miley shape her hand into a fist as she prepare to fight the boy.

"Marc, leave the girl alone!" says a 13 year old boy as he appear on the playground.

"Stay out of this!" says the evil boy.

"I told you to leave the girl alone!" says the new boy as he punch the evil boy in the face.

"NO!" says the evil boy, suddenly not so tough anymore. He and the other two evil boys begin to cry and run home.

"Thanks!" says Miley with a smile.

"No problem! I'm Sam Hardesky, by the way." says the boy who scared away the evil boys.

"I'm Miley! I think I'd been able to deal with those boys myself, though..." says Miley.

"Maybe, but I don't think a cute girl like you should have to fight." says Sam.

"Okey! I'm happy that you could help." says Miley.

"No problem, Miley! Maybe I'd get your friend an ice cream...?" says Sam with a smile.

"Yay!" says Annie as she stop crying.

"That's a 'yes' for sure!" says Miley as she start to giggle.

"Stay here, then! I'm back in few!" says Sam.

Two minutes later Sam is back with two ice creams. One for Annie and one for Miley.

"Thank you!" says a very happy Annie.

"Nice to help you!" says Sam.

"I wanna give you something for bein' so nice to Annie and me..." says Miley as she give Sam a kiss.

"Wow! What's that...?" says Sam surprised.

"That's what a girl's supposed to do when her brave knight has saved her, right?" says Miley with a cute little smile.

"Maybe..." says Sam.

"Miley! Did you just kiss a boy?" says Annie confused.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"I should go home! See you girls tomorrow!" says Sam.

"I'll be here, waitin' for ya!" says Miley.

**I never saw Sam again...**

**The next day I went to the playground after school, but he wasn't there. I never found out what happened to him. I wanted to see him again.**

**Still, he's a guy I'll never forget. He was my first kiss! **

**I've been with many other boys since then, but I'll always remember my very first knight in silver armor. Sam Hardesky!**

**I'm a married woman now, but maybe some day I'm gonna search for my first knight and see how he's doin' these days.**

**I love John with all my heart and I would never leave him, but I wanna get to know Sam again, as a friend. Sam probably has a wife and kids of his own and John is my one and true love. The only reason I wanna find Sam is that I wanna make sure that the boy that I had my first kiss with all those years ago is alive and happy.**

**My first kiss was something special and I'll never forget it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
